


The Internet

by StillTurningOut



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger Compliant, Depressed Steve Rogers, Gen, Hurt Steve Rogers, Press and Tabloids, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, The Avengers (2012) Compliant, the guy lost everything ok he just needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillTurningOut/pseuds/StillTurningOut
Summary: "Captain Rogers, how much have you enjoyed the new century? I'm sure it's a big improvement from what you're used to.""I still have the key to my apartment."But my building's been torn down.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Pretending Everything is Fine
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	The Internet

"...moving forward with my new work with SHIELD. That will be all, thank you for having me."

A round of polite applause puttered throughout the hall, dying out as reporters eagerly raised their hands. Ms. Potts, who stood beside him in a formal suit sharp enough to cut metal, selected one of the press members. A smart looking man who narrowed his eyes as he spoke into the offered mic, clearing his throat a touch louder than necessary.

"What abilities did the serum give you, exactly? Forgive me for my disbelief, but to think that science from the late 1930's provided anything to write home about isn't exactly logical. Bringing you back to life is equally unbelievable. Are we really to believe you are who you say you are?"

There were times when offending the dignitaries and the media were acceptable, he had done it plenty of times when the war was far more pressing than his little propaganda act. Now, in this shiny new world, was not the time.

"SHIELD will be releasing more information regarding my situation at a later date. If you could wait for your proof until then, it would be appreciated."

He swallowed thickly as even more hands shot up. He looked back to Ms. Po- _Pepper_ she said to call her- who gave him the tiniest nod. It settled something inside him the tiniest bit. He answered that right. He just had to finish answer these questions. Then he could get on to his bike, then he could go home, and then he would...he would...

"Captain Rogers, how much have you enjoyed the new century? I'm sure it's a big improvement from what you're used to."

_An improvement?_ It's an improvement? From what? The blood soaked, mud filled trench he was in 2 weeks ago? He wanted the war to end quickly, but not to just _skip past_ everything that mattered and-

"I still have the key to my apartment." What the fuck was he saying? _Shut up._ He pressed a hand through his hair, and he kept going. He didn't look at Pepper.

"I still have it in my pocket, but my building's been torn down. I'm half way through writing another letter to Ms. Barnes about-about Bucky, but now she's gone. And so are her daughters. It's my turn to share a tent with Monty, but the Howlies aren't a team anymore. He also scammed me out of my chocolate ration, I owe him all of it, but rations don't even _exist_ anymore, so even if he was alive I'd have nothing to give him."

Was anyone even talking pictures anymore? The room was dead silent, or maybe the blood rushing through his head was just too loud for him to hear. No wonder he's not thinking. He straightens up the last bit, not realizing he hunched over the podium a little. He squared his shoulders, and gazed out at the audience. They seemed to have gathered themselves as well, the clicking of the shutters resumed, blank expressions on their faces.

"But, the internet. So helpful."

He turned to leave the stage, and within a few steps Ms. Potts was walking beside him. She touched his sleeve, the heavy, green, medal covered coat sleeve.

"Captain Rogers-"

He missed being Steve.


End file.
